


Sentimientos

by Lazy_Reader (Lazy_Writer)



Category: Billie Eilish (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22314187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Writer/pseuds/Lazy_Reader
Summary: Una pequeña vista a una relación entre una famosa y una chica.No se escribir summary pero creo que se entiende.
Relationships: Billie Eilish/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Sentimientos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BitchBrokenHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchBrokenHeart/gifts).



Mantiene su presencia lo más oculta posible. El ser Billie Eilish parece ser más llamativo que antes. 

Un restaurante lleno, una chica sentada en una de las mesas más alejadas mientras intenta no llamar la atención y una ansiedad que parece querer delatarla. 

Simplemente espera que su alter ego no le ocasione problemas hoy. Odiaría tener que arruinar la velada con su acompañante. 

Sus pensamientos se detienen ante el recuerdo de ella. Cuando la vio por primera vez fue como un flechazo de Cupido. 

Ella era increíblemente hermosa, deslumbrante, encantadora, era bella. No hace falta decir que cayó enamorada de ella, tal y como las películas describían el amor a primera vista. 

Durante semanas no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pensar en ella. Su rostro se apoderaba de su mente, su cálida voz acompañaba sus oídos y su esencia se mantenía en su día. 

Ahora que ambas habían aclarado sus sentimientos, las tardes se pasan más interesantes y el escribir canciones le parece más sencillo si piensa en su sonrisa.

Si su mente se distraía con facilidad, ahora es más, especial si se trata de ella. Espera que con esta cita pueda calmar sus sentimientos que llevan esperando una gira entera. 

Cuando regresa su mirada a la puerta se topa con los ojos de ella, curiosos y ansiosos, está segura que ella la mira igual. La sonrisa que le muestra cuando la encuentra hace que su corazón se detenga. 

El amor en definitiva te hace estúpido, pero un estúpido especial. 

Ella toma asiento y no puede evitar que su mirada baje de sus rizos a su ajustado escote. Ella parece notarlo y pronto su rostro se torna de un color rojo que combina con su vestido. 

La platica parece iniciar sin más. Las risas no tardan en aparecer y el resto de la velada está llena de flirteo y el constante nerviosismo, realmente la extrañaba. 

Para cuando el restaurante ya casi ha cerrado y la charla parece interminable, ambas deciden continuar en su apartamento. 

El camino de regreso en el taxi les parece eterno y la única manera de hacerlo pasable, son las caricias que comparten sin levantar sospechas. Las risas nerviosas que parecen delatarlas y el tono rosado de sus mejillas. El camino termina por ser bastante rápido.

La conversación continúa mezclada de algo de licor que ella guarda para ocasiones así. 

El sillón del apartamento es demasiado cómodo como para moverse y la manera en la que su mano recorre su cabello le produce una paz, que parecería un delito terminar. La canción parece salir con más sentimiento esta vez, quizás por culpa del alcohol. 

/I swear I'd stop breathing/  
/If it would benefit you/  
/If that's all I had to do/  
/I'll give up everything/  
/Because I'm in love with you/  
/Yes, I'm in love with you/

Una canción que nunca se atrevería a sacar, porque es solo de ella, para ella. El mundo no merece saber de su amor irracional por la chica. 

La manera en la que su cuerpo se moldea al de ella parece casi intencional, sus rostros rozan y la respiración de ella en sus labios le produce cosquilleos en su estómago. 

Ella le sonríe con sinceridad y sus ojos parecen demostrarle una confianza y amor que hacen su corazón acelerarse. Esta chica algún día será su perdición. 

Un pequeño beso antes de dormir y ella ya está soñando con ángeles.

**Author's Note:**

> Un regalo para una amiga, espero que te guste <3


End file.
